The present invention relates broadly to radiation measuring systems, and in particular to a pulsed radiation dosimetry apparatus.
A particle detector is a device which is used to detect and measure radiation characteristically emitted in nuclear processes. Its radiation types include or x-rays, lightweight charged particles (electrons or positrons), nuclear constituents (neutrons, protons, and heavier ions), and sub-nuclear constituents such as mesons. The particle detector is also known as a radiation detector. Since human senses do not respond to these types of radiation, detectors are essential tools for the discovery of radioactive minerals, for all studies of the structure of matter at the atomic, nuclear, and sub-nuclear levels and for protection from the effects of radiation. They have also become important practical tools in the analysis of materials using the techniques of neutron activation and x-ray fluoresence analysis.
A convenient way to classify radiation detectors is according to their mode of use. For detailed observation of individual photons or particles, a pulse detector is used to convert each such event (that is, photon or particle) into an electrical signal. To measure the average rate of events, a mean current detector, such as an ion chamber, is often used. Radiation monitoring and neutron flux measurements to reactors generally fall in this category. Sometimes, when the total number of events in a known time is to be determined, an integrating version of this detector is used. Position-sensitive detectors are used to provide information on the location of particles or photons in the plane of the detector. Track-imaging detectors image the whole three-dimensional structure of a particle's track. The output may be recorded by immediate electrical readout or by photographing tracks as in the bubble chamber. The time when a particle passes through a detector or photon interacts in it is measured by a timing detector. Such information is used to determine the velocity of particles and when observing the time relationship between events in more than one detector. The present invention provides a pulsed radiation dosimetry apparatus for measuring pulsed radiation particles.